(Meth)acrylate copolymers containing anionic groups are for instance disclosed in EP0704208B1, EP0704207A2, WO03/072087A1, WO2004/096185A1.
Controlled release pharmaceutical compositions with resistance against the influence of ethanol employing a coating comprising neutral vinyl polymers and excipients are known from WO2010/105672A1.
Controlled release pharmaceutical compositions with resistance against the influence of ethanol employing a coating comprising a polymer mixture and excipients are known from WO2010/105673A1.
PH-dependent controlled release pharmaceutical composition for narcotic drugs (opioids) with decreased susceptibility to the influence of ethanol on the release of active compound are known from WO2009/036812A1 and WO2010034342A1.
PH-dependent controlled release pharmaceutical compositions for drugs that are not opioids with decreased susceptibility to the influence of ethanol on the release of active compound are known from WO2009/036811A1 and WO2010034344A1. WO2008/049657 describes the use of gastric resistant (meth)acrylate copolymers in retarded oral dosage forms as matrix formers for the active ingredient included in order to minimize the effect of acceleration or deceleration of the active ingredient release by the influence of ethanol under in-vitro conditions.